User talk:Ven-Van
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one day for adding nonexistent categories to a story after having been warned. Check the Genre Listing for a list of usable categories and rules on how to use them. (Some of which you violated.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Ritual: World Of The Dead page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:17, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Underscorre - Talk to me 19:18, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 13:50, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hell Dog Ritual I saw your post in the Creative Workshop Forum. I was thinking that maybe you could turn the ritual into a creepypasta. I don't know if this will work for you, but these are some ideas that I have had. They are mostly revolving around unidentified corpses. I've heard that there are about 10,000 unidentified corpses found every year. I don't know how accurate this statistic is, but I should cut to the chase. What if the protagonist has dreams about seeing strange things? What if the protagonist has a missing relative? Somehow, the strange things and the missing relative are related. One of the things the protagonist sees is a boy with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers waving at him from across the street. The other image is of a little girl's sleeveless dress, the upper part is a peach or light pink color but at the torso region of the dress is hot pink. The protagonist somehow goes into a trance and jumps off his balcony. He walks towards the woods behind his apartment and stumbles upon a heinous sight. The next morning, the protagonist calls the cops, who find the protagonist's discovery. It turns out that there is a trail of clothes that lead to the cave and in the cave, there is a bunch of headless corpses. The protagonist is under questioning, but the police let him go, because there is no evidence leaking him to the bodies. A month after the incident, the protagonist swears that he sees the missing relative in the dream. The missing relative tells him that it is one of the fifty-two headless corpses, but because there were no hands found from the headless corpses, there is no way of identifing them. So, the protagonist is at a standstill, until he goes to high school the next day. The protagonist's classmates are wary of him, but he somehow heres whispers about a ritual. I think that's probably where your ritual comes in. Maybe, you can have the Hell Dog Ritual as being some sort of ritual of finding missing people, unidentified corpses' remains and probably their killers. That's probably too demanding. What do you think? Anyways, the protagonist has a friend that he performs the ritual with. They go to sleep and the next morning, they receive news that the cops have stumbled upon the fifty-two headless corpses' heads and hands. So, now the protagonist is able to identify his missing relative, but that's not the end. He performs the ritual again, but the hell dog tells him that if it should find the killer, then he'll be sent to Hell, because the hell dog grows powerless each time it summons and it needs to feed on the summoner once their deal is done. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) By the way, welcome to the Creepypasta Wikia. My name is Hellhound_iscariot by the way. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) No thanks.... To be honest, your issues with the site seem to be on you. Look at your Writer's Workshop post where multiple people have provided feedback yet you've done nothing to improve your writing. Best of luck to you, but judging from your responses and attitude, you have a lot of work to do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:45, July 18, 2016 (UTC)